Conventional animal litter containers have in general been used to limit animal waste contamination to small areas. In general, these containers have been somewhat rectangular shaped box structures often made of plastic or other similar rigid or semi-rigid noncollapsible material. Animal litter containers have been used in home appliations for animals such as cats and rabbits. These animals have been trained to excrete their waste, urine and feces, into these containers.
FIG. 1 depicts a typical animal waste container currently used in home applications. Litter container 10 is often made of plastic which makes it noncollapsible, semi-rigid and resistant to moisture. The container 10 is generally filled with an absorbant material such as dried clay or processed alfalfa. This material reduces odor through the absorption of moisture. Material of this type loses its ability to absorb moisture after repeated exposure to animal waste. Periodically, when the absorbant material becomes fully contaminated by the waste, it is replaced.
On occasion a disposable moisture resistant film, often polyethylene, is used to prevent animal waste and waste contaminated absorbant material from coming in contact with the inner walls of the container. Sometimes this film is in the form of a plastic bag. The bag is pulled over the container and then discarded with the litter once the litter is exhausted. At times, a rim lid is used to hold the disposable bag in place and prevent animals from displacing waste and contaminated absorbant material out of the container when it is being used. These rigid and semi-rigid noncollapsible lids are typically cleaned and reused, not discarded.
FIG. 1 also illustrates enclosed cover 12, a variation to common animal litter used in conjunction with container 10. Pets enter the litter container through 15, an opening in enclosed cover 12. Cover 12 is made from a rigid or semi-rigid material, often plastic. Enclosed cover 12 is used in place of a rim lid to holds a disposable bag in place when the bag is pulled over container 10. In addition, enclosed cover 12 prevents waste from being displaced out of the container when it is being used. By inhibiting the free flow of air over the waste, said container cover reduces odor produced by the waste. Again, these rigid and semi-rigid noncollapsible rim lids and enclosed covers are typically cleaned and reused, not discarded.
Noncollapsible reusable animal litter containers, such as those just described, have some significant draw backs and disadvantages. Periodically, these containers need to be cleaned and the absorbant material replaced. This task is unpleasant and exposes the individual directly to the waste which is unsanitary and a potential health hazard. Container liners are only partially effective in preventing waste and contaminated absorbant material from contacting the container. Containers with liners often become contaminated with urine. The area surrounding the container frequently becomes contaminated with urine, feces, and contaminated absorbant material. Containers often remain in the same area. Contaminants can permanently damage areas such as the floor surrounding these containers.
Some pet owners periodically travel with their animals. Transporting an animal to another location currently can involve considerable effort and a number of unpleasant tasks. The process typically involves the following steps. The non-collapsible rigid and semi-rigid waste container and associated cover are emptied and cleaned. The area surrounding the container is cleaned and the waste disposed. The container is packed together with an unused package of absorbant material and possibly a container liner. When the destination is reached the container is unpacked, the liner inserted, and the container filled with the absorbant material. Filling the container with absorbant material can produce a fine air borne dust that can be unpleasant to inhale. The entire process is repeated on the return leg of the trip.
More recently, various forms of fully disposable litter boxes have been proposed and in some cases patented. None are widely available commercially. Structures include numerous configurations of cardboard, plastic, and films such as polyethylene. All have significant drawbacks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,603 suggests that an adhesive or glue could be used to secure the resilient film to the cardboard box. This can be prohibitively expensive to manufacture. Adhesives used with polyethylene film do not provide strong bonds due to the nature of the material. The package can be complex and difficult to manufacture. It also makes no attempt to provide a version of the enclosed covered container that have become so popular.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,935 requires a drawstring bag to provide support for the structure. The device only provides a variation of the covered type container not the single tray. When used as a litter package it is not air tight nor does it appear to be easily made air tight. Litter would tend to escape during shipment or handling.
Other patents and inventions I have examine and reference have drawbacks as well.